Operating devices, for example electronic ballasts, can be usually operated up to a maximum allowable temperature limit. When the operating device is used in a lamp, this temperature limit should not be exceeded. According to prior art, this serves to ensure that the temperature of an operating device in a lamp will not exceeded the permissible range. When this control then indicates that the temperature in the operating unit is too high, a conclusion can be made that there is an incompatibility between the device and the lamp and that the operating device should be changed. Alternatively, the present application or environment conditions may not be permissible, which is the case for example if the ambient temperature of the lamp is too high.
In this context, a measuring point is usually specified on the housing of the operating device in which a critical temperature is specified by the manufacturer of the operating device that may not be exceeded.
According to the prior art, a temperature sensor must be attached at the measuring point so that the user, for example a lamp manufacturer, can determine whether the installation of the operating device in its lamp is permissible. This is used in particular to guarantee aspects relating to safety, which are predetermined by required standards, as well as future warranty requirements. Normally, the lamp manufacturer must attach a measuring sensor to the housing since the operating device may not be opened. However, it is relatively expensive when a measuring sensor must be attached to each operating device to be measured. It would be therefore desirable if a simple alternative were provided.
If the critical temperature is exceeded, the lighting housing must be modified in such a way so that it would match the operating device being replaced and/or the application or environmental circumstances. It is known that excessively high temperatures of the operating device result in a reduced lifetime of the operating device.
It is also known from the prior art that temperature information relating to a lamp measured at the housing of a lighting means can be output. However, the lighting means and the operating device are often arranged separately in the housing of a lamp. Therefore, a measurement of the temperature of the lighting means cannot be applied to the determination of the temperature of the operating device.
The object of the invention is thus to provide an alternative for the user (for example the lamp manufacturer) to examine in a simple manner the compatibility between an operating device for a lighting means and the lamp in which it is installed. The goal is in particular to provide an operating device which enables easy verification of the permissibility of the installation of the operating device in a lamp.
This objective is achieved with the characteristics described in the independent claims. The dependent claims present the central idea of the invention in a particularly advantageous manner.